Currently, the magnetic particle method is used to identify flaws in the wall of an oil field tubular such as, for example, tubing for the flow of oil or gas, casing for cement-out formation, and drill pipe. For convenience, an oil field tubular will be referred to hereinafter as a pipe. When pipe is originally produced, it is inspected for flaws at an automated station. The term "flaws", as used herein, includes any discontinuities or irregularities in the walls of the pipe such as, for example, seams, laps, and slugs. When the pipe reaches the field, the magnetic particle inspection is used in the field to verify that the delivered pipe has no flaws. Furthermore, the magnetic particle inspection is the only method available to identify flaws in large-diameter pipe that will not fit through the automated stations. The magnetic particle method is accomplished by magnetizing the wall of the pipe or providing it with a residual magnetic field and thereafter dusting fine particles of iron or iron oxides on a region of the wall to ascertain whether or not there are any flaws of the type referred to above. While experience has shown results obtained using the magnetic particle method are generally better than most, increased flaw-detection sensitivity is necessary. Additionally, this type of inspection has serious limitations inasmuch as the wall of the pipe must first be cleansed of any oil, dirt, corrosion, or the like. The most serious limitation of the magnetic particle method is that the inspection is very dependent on the visual acuity and experience of the inspector.